Revenge is a dish best served slowly
by Elynara
Summary: Charles Hoyt has haunted Jane's dreams for what feels like an eternity and now he is back in the flesh to finish what he started. Will contain Rizzles eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Jane paced across her apartment rubbing her hands. The constant reminder of her own personal trauma. The words repeated over and over in her mind. Hoyt had escaped. He was out there and it was certain he would be plotting. He wouldn't go to all this trouble of escaping if the rest of the plan wasn't clear in his mind. It was only a matter of time before he made his move. She didn't want to admit it to the guys, but she was terrified. She thought back to what he had said to her the last time their paths had crossed.

"I haven't finished what I started with you."

Whether she liked it or not, Hoyt was gonna come back to finish what he started.

Back in the autopsy room, Maura stood over the latest victim of what they initially thought was a copycat killer. Now that Hoyt has escaped this became so much more. He had trained apprentices in the past. Maura silently wondered how many more people Hoyt had influenced over the years. All those years he had gone undetected. Nobody could have guessed just how messed up he was. Nobody suspected he could KILL. Nobody, that is, until Jane Rizzoli came along.

Charles Hoyt sat in a dimly lit room, clutching a single photograph to his chest. The drips of rainwater clanging into a metal bucket was the only sound. To a normal person the room would seem dank and depressing, but to Hoyt it signified freedom. Free from his cramped prison cell. Free from the judgemental glances of his fellow inmates. For even those monsters, the rapists and paedophiles and murderers, even they shunned him when they discovered the details of his crimes. He was yet to find someone else he could class as his equal. Until now.

As he lifted the photograph from his chest to study it again a voice spoke from the furthest corner.

"When do we move?" it asked.

"Soon," replied Hoyt as he stroked his thumb over the face in the photograph.

"Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane jerked awake from a nightmare. As she gathered her thoughts she cursed herself for being stupid enough to sleep when Hoyt was out there. She must have been exhausted as she didn't even remember falling asleep.

As she took in her surroundings her gaze fell upon another figure sleeping peacefully at the other end of the sofa. "Of course," she thought to herself, and despite everything she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend. The one person that could make her feel relatively safe, no matter what.

Almost as though she felt Jane watching her, Maura's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she smiled. "Sleep well?" "Terribly!" Jane replied with a laugh. She glanced at her watch. 7:30am. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa. "I gotta get ready for work."

"Stay home, Jane. There are officers watching this whole building. You will be safe here." Jane frowned at her friend. "Maur, if I stop living my life then Hoyt has won."

Maura shook her head. "At least you will be safe. He hasn't won if you're still alive. He wants you dead."

"Gee, Maur. You say all the right things," Jane laughed nervously, trying to hide how much Hoyt actually scared her. She wasn't sure whether she was trying to hide her true emotions from Maura or herself. She turned and walked into her room to get ready for work. Maura sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that, no matter what she said, Jane was going to work today. Maura loved her best friend more than anything but there was no denying that Jane was the most stubborn person she had ever met. Secretly should wouldn't have her any other way.

10 minutes later Jane emerged ready for the day ahead of her. She knew as soon as she got to work they would tell her she's not allowed to work the Hoyt case. She's "too close" they would say. She hated that reality. She knew him. Knew how he worked. If anyone could figure out where he was and what he was up to it would be her. She sighed and Maura gave her a questioning look. "Ready?" Maura asked. "Yeah, let's get this over with," Jane replied as they headed towards the front door. "But PLEASE let's stop for coffee on the way!"

"Deal," Maura replied, smiling as she headed for the car, Jane following behind her closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone that has followed so far. I appreciate it. This chapter is a bit short and dull because I'm having writers block but the main storyline is coming soon, I promise!**

* * *

Maura and Jane had barely set foot in the BPD building when Frost emerged from the elevator. "Hey Jane, Cavanaugh's looking for you." Jane rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that a surprise," she said in her usual sarcastic tone. "Thanks, Frost."

She turned to Maura "I'll be down later, Maur. See what else you can find on that body for me."

"Of course," Maura replied. "And Jane? If you ever want to talk about this..."

"I know where to find you." Jane smiled as she finished Maura's sentence for her.

Maura and Jane headed for their separate elevators, Maura heading down to autopsy and Jane heading up to see what Cavanaugh wanted her for.

As Jane approached Cavanaugh's office she let out a long sigh. "Here goes," she thought as she knocked three times on the door. She heard Cavanaugh tell her to come in, and in she went, taking a seat behind the desk. "Rizzoli," he started, straight to business as usual. "I'm gonna cut to the chase here. You're too close to this case, too involved. I'm not gonna lie and say I want you working it."

Jane began to comment when Cavanaugh cut in. "However..." he said, slightly louder to stop Jane from talking over him, "I know that you have knowledge that could help us here. That you know how Hoyt works, and that whether I let you or not you're gonna be a part of this case. I'd rather be able to keep an eye on you. We don't want a repeat of last time..."

Jane closed her eyes for a second at that last part. It was a low blow, but it was true. Last time she had gone off on her own and it almost cost her her life. Now Hoyt was back to finish the job she couldn't afford to be caught off guard.

She opened her eyes again. "Thank you, sir," she said. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah, I hope not. Go on, get to work. Let's catch this son of a bitch before anyone else suffers."

With that Jane hurried out of the office and over to her desk before he had a chance to change his mind. As she reached her desk she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen to see who was calling before answering it. "Hey Maur, you got something?"

"You might want to come and see this, Jane," the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

Without a second thought Jane spun around and rushed off, heading for autopsy, curious to see what Maura had found that was so interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way, bleh! Thanks everyone for reading :) I'm pretty new to all this so I really appreciate any reviews you guys wanna leave with constructive feedback etc! I can take it :D Thanks again, you guys are the best and I promise some action is on the way! xoxo**

* * *

As Jane reached the autopsy there was deadly silence. She frowned as she pushed the door open, worried that something was wrong. She relaxed slightly when she spotted Maura on the opposite side of the autopsy room, bent over with her back to Jane as she inspected something under a magnifying glass. She was so engrossed in whatever she had discovered that she still hadn't noticed Jane despite now being 3 feet away from her. Jane leaned in towards Maura's right shoulder and said loudly "So! What is so interesting."

The effect this had on Maura was way greater than Jane has anticipated. Maura nearly leapt halfway across the morgue. "Jane! Don't sneak UP on people like that!" Jane frowned again. "Maur, what's wrong?" Jane went to put her hand on Maura's shoulder, but Maura shrugged it off and started to cross over to the other side of the autopsy. Jane grabbed the other woman's arm and pulled her back towards her. "Hey! Talk to me Maur...!" Maura avoided eye contact as she replied, "you can't just scare people like that, Jane. It's not..." "Nah," Jane interrupted. "That's not what this is about." She took a step closer to Maura, looking into her eyes the whole time as she said softly "how about you tell me what this is really about, hmm?" Eventually Maura looked up and met Jane's gaze. She took a deep breath and, looking back at the ground, she began to explain. "Jane, I found something inside the body. I don't know. It could just be coincidence. Or an accident maybe. I'm sure there's some really proposterous story about how it got there accidentally. I just...Well you're gonna find out eventually so I might as well tell you now." She realised she had said all of this without pausing to breathe, so she took this moment to do so, looking up at Jane who looked bemused. "Ok, that was just babble" Jane said in exasperation. Maura looked slightly hurt by Jane's words. "I'm sorry Maura, look if you're having trouble explaining how about you just show me?" Maura looked unsure for a second, but then nodded reluctantly. "Just remember, Jane...Don't freak out or panic. There's bound to be some logical explanation." But by this point she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more. Herself, or her best friend.

Together they crossed over to the body and Maura pointed out an incision she had made in the stomach lining. "I was doing the autopsy when I noticed some stitches right here. They were...quite recent." "How recent?" asked Jane. "I'd say they were done some time in the last 2 weeks. I'm afraid I can't narrow it down further than that." A chill ran down Jane's spine as she began to wonder just what Maura has discovered when she had opened up the stomach of this unfortunate woman now lying in front of them. Maura turned and walked over to where she had been standing when Jane had first entered the morgue. "Over here is what I found when I opened up the stomach." She stepped aside as Jane finished putting on her latex gloves, so that the detective could get a proper look. Jane frowned as she picked up the mystery item and turned it around. Maura watched as the colour drained from Jane's face. She gasped and dropped the item back down onto the counter, taking a step back. Maura instinctively stepped towards her and Jane looked up at her with a mixture of fear and desperation. "It's him, Maur. Now he's using corpses to send me messages?" Maura put an arm around Jane. "We can't be sure, Jane. Until we find evidence to link him to the body, we're just jumping to conclusions."

"Oh really? We find a body of a woman with her throat slit laid out like a present, with clear traces of necrophilia just as Hoyt disappears from prison. We then discover a freaking fridge magnet in her stomach? Shaped into the letter 'J'? And you think we're jumping to conclusions...? He's coming back to finish what he started all those years ago. I just know it."

Maura was just about to offer her best friend what little comfort she could when both of their phones started ringing simultaneously. "Detective Rizzoli..." "Dr. Isles" "Yeah I'll be right there." "We're on our way." They both pressed their end called and looked at each other. Jane spoke first. "What's the betting this is a woman with her throat slit...?" Maura put her arms around Jane. "It'll be okay, Jane." But even she wasn't sure this was all going to end well. Together they both headed out of the autopsy room, Maura's arm still around Jane's shoulders, as they made their way to their most recent crime scene, dreading what they were about to see.


End file.
